Icy Wake up Call
by NOTTHEREADBUTON
Summary: Hijack or frostcup. Hiccup just wants to get out of bed and feed the cat ,but a certain winter spirit has other ideas...


Hijack fanfiction: I love HIJACK!so thats why I'm writing this fanfiction because of my undying love for this pairing.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly,I do not own ROTG or HTTYD,BUT IF I DID I WOULD **SO** MAKE HIJACK CANON.

* * *

"Meow"

The black Burmese cat mewled irritably into his master's sleeping figure, hungry and impatient and desperate for a piece of fish.  
Bright rays of morning sunshine streamed through the windows and the world seemed to be waking up, the birds beginning to chirp and the bustling sounds of the snow covered village coming to life as the stubborn feline continued to paw and prod his master into consciousness.  
But despite Toothless's many efforts to the fish and petting ,they all ended in vain, resulting only in occasional grunts and unintelligible murmurs.  
Sleek black fur puffing up comically in exasperation, he was about to attack his master, full force when suddenly, there was a **bang** and a cold gust of wind sent toothless tumbling onto the hard floor with a thud.

Though this unexpected incident seemed to fire up the cat even more, toothless sighed in relief (if cats could actually sigh)as It also finally managed to wake up his practically comatose human friend.  
The prospect of fresh fish warm milk and a whole lot of petting was becoming more and more feasible as Hiccup slowly got out of his bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes furiously.  
After what seemed like hours of yawning, stretching and muttering something that sounded vaguely like "frozen pizza dwarfs are off to get my pants again" Hiccup finally mustered the will to open his eyes.  
The first thing he noticed was not the whining grumpy mass of black fur on the floor, nor was it the chaotic state of his room.  
It was the temperature.  
Which was in Celsius, he estimated was probably…PRETTY **FREAKING** COLD.

He shivered violently,clutching his thin blanket and wrapping it around him to try and get warm.  
"Thor,it's really cold in here" he complained trying to see the cause of his room feeling like Berk in the violently cold months, which of course were only seconded by the rest of the months which were only _slightly_ violently cold.  
Hiccup stood up, still wrapped up in his cocoon of protection and walke- no more like hopped towards the open window.  
He then proceeded to close it (with great effort considering it was pretty heavy.)  
He stared at it confused "I thought I closed you last night" his mind reeled to yesterday replaying the past events… yup he closed it. It could always be…he turned around facing toothless  
"So it was y-" As if reading his mind toothless hissed and raised his paw pointedly .  
" Oh right" hiccup raised his hand to his forehead in realization" No opposable thumbs."

Toothless, realizing it was time to eat strutted out of Hiccup's bedroom with his nose in the air , stomach growling in anticipation.  
"Thanks a lot." Hiccup muttered sarcastically at his feline friend, still trying to figure out how the window was opened.  
It could be a burglar, or a murderer, though It could always be his dad…he lost the house keys pretty often anyway….  
His deep thoughts were interrupted by the loud bang of the windows blasting open.  
Hiccup yelped in surprise"Huh?! Darn it not again!" he hobbled over the window once more with an irritated scowl plastered on his usually pleasant face and slammed the windows shut.  
"Well," he said to himself satisfied , "So the wind caused it, no burglars or murderers to worry about now…phew"  
he exhaled deeply, then tried to take the blanket cocoon off so he could finally feed toothless, who was probably staring at his empty food bowl with a very grumpy cat face.

He spoke too soon.

Before hiccup could even take his foot out of the blanket, the window (which hiccup was seriously considering smashing with a hammer and laughing at its crushed remains) once again burst open even more vigorously than before realising a turbulent mini hurricane of frosty wind that charged right at him like an enraged bull.  
Hiccup was swept off the floor and into the air, He gasped eyes as wide as saucers as he braced for impact and how painful the rest of his day was gonna went still.  
But surprisingly and to Hiccups great joy another gentler gust of wind supported his back, slowing down his imminent doom and gracefully landing him on his on his butt not on the floor, but right on his own comfy bed.

Confused as ever hiccup stared wide-eyed at the open window, wondering what in Odin's name had happened.

Then he heard laughter. Deep, boyish, bubbly but incredibly infuriating laughter.

"Oh great." Hiccup thought nervously "Oh please not him again, ancestors if you can hear me I promise to start going to the gym I'll learn to throw a really heavy rock over my head I'll even grow a beard just please not J-"

But of course (hiccup cursed his ancestors) it was.

"Still think it's the wind little hic'?"Jack Frost the spirit of winter and yes, though Hiccup thoroughly disagreed, fun asked playfully. obviously on the brink of laughter at the sight of Hiccups very –ah interesting expression when he saw him.

The wind blew in the guardian, hair blindingly white and feet bare, he flew with ease through Hiccup's open window, already covered with hundreds of intricate ice patterns. One of which was a strikingly similar drawing of hiccup in a dress.  
"Show off" hiccup thought rolling his eyes, yet he still couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat at in the presence of the ever charming Jack Frost.

"So...?" Hiccup asked accusingly hoping the ice spirit would get the point.

"So…what?" Jack answered raising an eyebrow as he floated towards the shivering,scowling smaller boy

"Why are you here, why did you turn my room into some kind of freaking winter wonderland and why did you flip me over!"He demanded angrily clenching his fist, irritated at how this day had started

Jack floated closer ,still with that stupid knowing smile on his , closer.  
Hiccup could feel his sweat drop. Closer…Was he blushing? No! "Hiccup started panicking!  
He tried willing himself not to blush and ended up only looking slightly constipated as his freckle dotted cheeks blazed with color.  
Jack 's smiled broadened his eyes sparkling childishly. He continued blithely walking towards hiccup until they were so close, Hiccup realized that if Jack just moved a bit closer…his eyes hazed over and his breath quickened,

Jack expression turned serious, an expression hiccup barely got to see as he stared into hiccup's eyes, bright blue orbs met green and just as hiccup thought he was going to, eyes closing in anticipation and heart feeling something so strange so light-  
Jack grinned coyly "Got ya." He giggled, giving hiccup a swift nip on the tip of his nose."Good morning sleepy head."  
Hiccup eyes fluttered open and he blushed, embarrassed for falling for it.  
Realizing Jack was still there ,he scowled once again pushing him off the bed and crashing into the floor.

"Jerk!" he yelled pinning him to the floor ,making sure he couldn't get away without a proper apology.

He smiled again ( god Hiccup just wanted to punch him so bad right now).  
"Say sorry!" Hiccup huffed.

"For what?" Jack asked feigning innocence and not even trying to get out of hiccups death grip.

"I didn't do anything wrong" he continued before an indignant Hiccup could tell him _exactly_ why he needed to apologize.

"Except maybe" he grinned as his eyes shifted towards the open window that was already accumulating small piles of fresh white snow.  
"For this" he finished laughing, a gust of wing knocking him out of hiccups hands and outside of the window, standing barefoot on the snow covered pavement.

At the escape of the culprit Hiccup immediately tried to get up. No way was he letting him off this time.

"Ja-"he started Bam! A hard white projectile was launched into Hiccups face as he stood up.

Hiccup stopped, snow dripping from his auburn hair and onto his pajamas. His was face unreadable.

For a minute there Jack was genuinely worried he'd hurt hiccup. His smile disappeared and he approached Hiccup with caution. "Are you okay hic'." he reached out his free hand towards his pajamas clad friend. Right when Jack was deciding an apology would probably be best, Hiccup, to Jacks utter and complete surprise.( Though inside he was hoping for it all a long) laughed. It started out a quiet muffled out giggle, but bubbled into full out laughter, hiccup was smiling, cute dimples appearing on his face.

"I'm gonna get you for that jack!" Hiccup shouted still grinning. He ran towards him, jumping through the open window into the street. Gathering a snow ball in his bare hands he threw it towards Jack. Hard.

It hit him right in his annoying smiling face. Hiccup giggled, stomach hurting as he laughed at Jack's surprised face. "What?!" he grinned "Can't face this sheer awesomeness" he said flexing his arms.

Jack's dumbfounded features quickly changed to his usual charismatic heart throb smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that" His voice echoed through Hiccup's ears.  
Yes his heart started dancing and yes maybe he was blushing like a little girl. But for Once in his life, Hiccup really didn't care.

An awesome snowball fight ensued.

….

Toothless looked up from his staring contest with his empty food bowl (which did not contain fish of any kind thanks to Hiccup) to the sound of the door swinging open.  
His intelligent green eyes studied the intruder which turned out to be…_oh well if it isn't the person who forgot to feed him_.  
If cats could frown, toothless would be scowling furiously by now.  
His master was covered in snow and panting like he had run a marathon, not to mention the bright shade of crimson painting his cheeks.  
Hiccup finally noticed toothless, staring at him intensely from the other side of the room.  
If looks could kill well, we'd all know the state his human friend would be by now.  
"Sorry, bud!"Hiccup breathed. He didn't look sorry in fact,he looked like he had the time of his life... smiling like an idiot, really.  
"I'll give you extra today okay?" toothless mewled contentedly as his master walked in the kitchen patting toothless's head as a sign of sorry.  
The cat forgave him and lay down to wait for the much awaited food.

As Toothless waited, he heard his master humming happily while he got some salmon from the fridge….

"Chestnuts roasting on the open fire…" He sang" Jack frost nipping" singing slower, he blushed for the ummpth time that day "my nose" Hiccup finished giggling like,yes even toothless agreed, a little girl.

Toothless now knew exactly what this was about. _Curse that ice boy coming between me and my master_ he thought curling against hiccups warm leg.

Though, He realized, as Hiccup set down the extra-large helping of magnificent fish, if he could eat like this every day, maybe hiccup falling for ice boy wasn't that bad after all…

And Hiccup thoroughly agreed.

* * *

Reviews would be very much appreciated in fact,everytime someone reviews I just start dancing and farting out rainbows and SUNSHINE AND MARSHMALLOWS.


End file.
